degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Together Forever
Together Forever is the thirteenth episode of Season 5, it aired on December 12, 2005 in Canada and on April 14, 2006 in the United States. Summary Downtown Sasquatch gets recognized by a music producer but are they ready to become stars? Liberty finally has her and J.T.'s baby. Main Plot The band Downtown Sasquatch gets noticed by a big time music producer who wants to work with them. Near the end of the episode, the band realizes that the only one the music producer wants is Craig, they all encourage him to start his music career by going solo. He does, and all of them say goodbye to him as he starts his new life in Vancouver. Subplot Liberty is told to take it easy as the birth of her baby is approaching. Liberty refuses to take her doctor's orders, but Toby tries to make sure that she keeps the stress down. On the way to the conference, Liberty's water breaks in Toby's car and she immediately goes into labor. Soon after, she gives birth to a baby boy. J.T. later comes in, and they look at the wonderful life they created together. Afterwards, the adoption agency comes and takes Liberty and J.T.'s son away. Trivia= *This episode was named after the song "Together Forever" by Rick Astley. *This episode marks Craig's last Main Plot as a regular. However, this is not Craig's last appearance on the show. He later comes back in High Fidelity to see his fellow students graduate, comes back with a coke addiction in What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost?, comes back fully rehabilitated to rock out the crowd in the Purple Dragon concert as the guest singer in Bust a Move, and one last time where he re-connects with Ellie in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. *Last episode where all of the members of Downtown Sasquatch play together. *When Craig left to Vancouver for the record deal, he was still finishing up his senior year of high school, and thus, hasn't technically finished high school or dropped out completely. *The third Pregnancy in TNG series. *The scene where Liberty is giving her baby to its adoptive parents is used in Sarah Barrable-Tishauer's montage in the opening credits of seasons 6 and 7. |-| Gallery= ImagesCAR320T8.jpg ImagesCAISBVEB.jpg ImagesCA6W917B.jpg Together Foever Picture.jpg 5345.png 14.png File:513 002.jpg File:513 003.jpg File:513 004.jpg File:513 005.jpg File:513 007.jpg File:513 008.jpg File:513 009.jpg File:Countdown2 gr53 012.jpg File:Degrassi-next-generation18.jpg For any girl that's unhappy.jpg Take a chance, it's not romance.jpg IMG_04301.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Nicola Correia Damude as Diane *Arlene Duncan as Mrs. Van Zandt *Roy Lewis as Harold Van Zandt *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Money Money as themselves *Alan Van Sprang as Leo Davies *John Philip Vazquez as Photographer Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= |-| Links= *Degrassi: "Together Forever" Deleted Scene (1) *Degrassi: "Together Forever" Deleted Scene (2) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Episodes